Legend of the Banishers: The Divine Warrior
The thick black clouds covered the playing field engulfing all nearby in an uneasy darkness. Michel was down to his knees, his body battered and smoking for numerous electric shocks, with small sparks racing over his body. He continued to stare at his hand as frequent bolts of lightning stuck the ground beside him. Amidst the darkness the all that could be seen was the bright glowing ice blue eyes of the metallic dragon that were aimed at the luminous tower. Its lower levels all lit up in a vibrant yellow beneath a large pulsating blue sphere. The tower stood beside a white light, a human shaped object, the same style of white yellow, but its blue details barely visible as it was drained of energy. “Storm tower attack Y-Dragon Head” said the AI in a slurred speech pattern with its single crimson lens twitching randomly. The large orb upon the luminous tower let out a violent bolt of energy, tearing away at the ground ripping it up as it slowly made its way towards the metallic red dragon. “Michel” shouted Cole, deeply concerned for his safety. Michel in response suddenly looked up staring down the large bolt of energy heading towards him. Growing closer and closer he soon staggered to his feet before pressing a button on his duel disk. Short on breath he reached his hand outwards to the facedown he had laid earlier. “Activate trap” he said, while holding onto his left arm still struggling to catch his breath. “Draining Shield. This negates your attack and I regain life points equal to your attack points.” A bright light surrounded Michel and the metallic dragon as it blocked the path of the oncoming lighting, the two collided creating an explosion sending debris towards the crowd as Cole and the guard covered their faces with one arm. With the giant bolt of lightning gone the metallic dragon had its wings fully open letting out an ear splitting screech while the lens of the AI continued to twitch uncontrollably as it seemed to become more and more corrupt. Random sparks of electricity shooting all over, running across the ground as if it were a riven racing through the edge of a chasm. “B-B-BaTttLe pHasE Eqaaals DyNAmo Cooooounter on Dy-dy-dynaMOOOO Shockerrr. T-T-TuRN eNd” it replied in a droning tone. “Michel” shouted Cole as Michel turned over towards him slowly while holding onto his left arm. “It’s finished its turn, get out now while you can”. Michel soon began to walk slowly towards the exit keeping close watch over the AI, with its lens still flickering wildly. Getting closer towards the exit another bolt of lightning rained down from the sinister clouds knocking Michel backwards onto the floor. Cole in a panic began to shout towards the guard. “Can’t you do something, he’s suffering out there, we need to get some help to him fast” “I’m afraid there is nothing we can do” replied the guard lowering his head. Cole grew progressively more enraged. “Why not, surely you must be able to shut off the power to AI program.” The guard only shook his head in response. “I wish I could but the control panel has been fried, and there’s no way to communicate with the main office, so we can’t shut down the supply of power to this sector either. Adding to that it’s not an easy job to do, given certain situations.” Cole furious with rage grabbed a hold of the guard and began to shake him relentlessly. “Don’t lie to me” he shouted. Michel looked on as he saw Cole aggressively shaking the guard in anger as he attempted to stand up. Still looking on he soon looked down beginning to doubt himself. Felling as though he could no longer continue he slowly went to place his hand over his deck, signalling a surrender while closing his eyes. Inches before he could do so he had a sudden vision. The same armoured warrior of bright white and yellow with the long flowing yellow feature on his helm and the vibrant yellow eye’s looking him directly in his face. “You must not give in” it said in a calm deep tone voice. “You must win.” Michel shook his head in disbelief as he then shouted over towards Cole. “That’s enough Cole” said Michel. Cole suddenly stopped, now looking over towards Michel confused and concerned. “If you can’t turn off the power then I will just have to end this duel now.” “Just be careful Michel” replied Cole in a deeply concerned tone. Michel soon focused his attention back to the AI, now staring down at its flickering crimson lens. He drew a card from his deck very slowly as he was still in pain. Taking a glance at the card his face then grew a smile of relief that renewed his confidence. “I will summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode.” A human like machine with large bulky arms arose from an open portal slamming its fists together with the two large cannons mounted on its back primed and ready to fire. It soon turned its pointed head, with its bright red eyes looking over at the metallic red dragon as the dragon did the same in response. Michel then swiftly placed a card into his duel disk still showing signs of fighting his pain. “Next I shall play the continuous spell Frontline base, with it I can now special summon my Z-Metal Tank from my hand. “A large yellow tank crawled its way through an open portal with its single emerald lens looking directly at the AI. Both the dragon and the humanoid looked over to the tank before the looking over to Michel. His face soon lit up with delight. “Ok guys” he shouted cheerfully “It’s time for you shot in the spot light.” The three machine shot up into the air blasting above the dark clouds as Michel closed his eyes and began to chant. “Mighty machines grant us your strength and form the being of our eternal hope. Untie to become, the brave XYZ-Dragon Cannon.” The three machines combined with each other in a cluster of sparks and clicking sounds as they locked into place. Two cannons now emerging from the yellow tank as it began its decent from the clouds. It slowly touched down as the humanoid part slammed its fists the dragon part let out a cold metallic shriek, the eyes of all parts now looking directly at the large tower like structure. “Now with my machines as one, I shall use their combined power to remove that eyesore from the field. I discard the last card in my hand to destroy storm tower.” The mouth of the dragon section opened wide as it let out a bright burst of energy leaving a trail of sparks from behind as it head towards the tower. It impacted the ground breaking off one of the structures supports in an explosion. The lit up sections began of the tower to fade as it slowly toppled over with a large creaking sound before an almighty crash of smashing glass in a cloud of dust. “With that road block taken care of I will now have my mighty machine strip apart your monster along with your life points.” Michel pointed directly at the human shaped mass of spheres and cylinders which stood there vulnerable and alone. “Attack now, Proton cannon burst.” The large guns on the machine began to glow as pulses of energy began to race from the body into the tips of the cannons with the whirring sound made from them charging. Fully charged the humanoid section slammed its fists once again in a dominant display unleashing four streams of energy which blasted the mass of shapes into dust leaving the very tips of the cannons glowing with energy. The counter on the AI fell down from 4000 to 1200, leaving the score 1800 to 1200. The light of the AI still flickered but its size was reduced. Michel gave a sudden sigh of relief as did Cole. “I will now end my turn” said Michel still looking determined and concerned while gripping his left arm in anticipation. The light of the AI still flickering wildly as it began to speak more randomly than before. Its words making no sense, babbling as its voice rose to a higher pitch. Everyone looked on as the AI’s light suddenly vanished and the babbling stopped. Michel began to stare directly at the lens of the AI, focusing his eyes. “Is it over?” Cole said in a calm tone breaking the silence “Has it stopped?” A sudden engaging sound could be heard originating from the AI, as its light began to glow again with the same devilish crimson glow. The light no longer flickering but glowing brightly. It was as if it had stabilized. All fell silent, the dark clouds above still swirling round like a vortex. The silence was soon broken by a loud ominous voice. “My turn” it boomed, causing most of the crowd to shudder in fear as they fled. Cole shaking nervously hid behind the guard. “I shall draw; summon Dynamo Generator in attack mode.” A large cylindrical object arose from a bright portal, bearing the same blue yellow and white appearance of the previous monsters. Across its centre was a gauge, barely full and with the same shade of neon blue electricity. Its summon caused a mighty bolt of lightning to strike down the large culmination of machines shattering it like glass as Michel turned his head from the flying debris. “Now I shall use the effect of my Dynamo Stunbot that resides in my grave, by removing it from the game I can add 5 Dynamo counters to my generator and with my generators effect its level increases based on the number of Dynamo counters it has, thus raising up to level 7.” The small humanoid mass of cylinders and spheres appeared behind the generator reaching its hands out letting out bolts of neon blue electricity flow into the generator from its fingertips. The gauge on the generator in response began to fill up further as humanoid slowly faded away, leaving the generating sparking and glowing brightly. The voice of the AI soon grew more sinister and aggressive. “Now by using Dynamo Generator’s effect I may tribute it to special summon a Dynamo monster with an equal level, thus I may summon a level 7, so come forth and show yourself Dynamo Colossus.” The generator began to whine as it activated, growing louder and louder with every passing second. Upon reaching its maximum, the generator unleashed its energy in the form of a large bolt of electricity which seemed to rip open the ground revealing a neon blue gateway. A small bang occurred as the generator blew up with a cloud of smoke, leaving only the mystical swirling sound of the portal. From the gateway a large hand slowly rose up placing itself firmly on the ground as a gigantic being gradually began to emerge. The same mass and style of spheres and cylinders all bound by the same neon blue electricity. Its chest held two lightning bolt shaped emblems coloured in the same neon blue, with its three diamond like eyes looking down at Michel. The giant being stood there its arms by its side hunched over like a gorilla. Michel only looked up still with his determined face bathed in the rays of neon blue light projected from the beings chest. “I shall now activate my trap” said the demonic sounding AI ruthlessly. “Power charger, this lets me pay 500 life points to add a Dynamo counter to an appropriate monster, in addition I can pay 500 life points as many times as I wish, therefore by paying 1000 I shall add 2 counters to Colossus.” A dark red tone began to rise on the lightning bolt shapes mounted on the giant’s chest as the counter for the AI dropped down to 200. The giant soon placed its hands close to one another as a small ball of red electricity began to form. Amidst the events unfolding, a strange disturbance was present on the surface of the sun, among the wild and raging fires a single burst of light shot forth streaming towards earth. “Now with the use of my monsters effect I can reduces its attack by any given amount to inflict and equal amount of damage, added to that is an extra 100 per counter it has.” The dark red ball of electricity grew ever larger as the two bolts of electricity on its chest began to fade slightly. With the ball now seeming to reach its largest size the electricity all around the giant turned a violent red as its eyes changed from the neon blue to a demonic red. Putting its hands forward it launched the red ball towards Michel. Michel slowly lifted his upwards expecting the end, his despair turned to confusion as he caught a glimpse of a bright light in the sky hidden behind the vortex of clouds. Inches before Michel was hit by the rapidly oncoming flurry of crimson sparks the bright light shot down at the ground blocking the path of the electric ball of energy. The two forces seemed evenly matched, the giant tower of light and the sparking crimson electric energy soon began to mix. The ball of red electricity slowly became absorbed by the tower of light as its size grew smaller and smaller. With the threat gone the tower of light slowly began to dissipate. Michel having covered his face from the blinding light was looking directly at the tower of light as it slowly began to reveal gaps as it rose back up to the sky. Michel’s eyes open wide with shock as he caught a glimpse of what was within the tower of light. Just before the tower left, a sword poked out from the walls of light, the sword swung to the right brushing away the remaining light. There stood the same cladded warrior as seen in Michel’s visions. The twin ended sword in one hand and shield in the other hand, the shield bearing a twelve pointed star symbol with a circle in the middle with its crisp white and yellow trimmed armour with the hair upon its helm reaching down to its knees behind the flapping white cape. The warrior turned its head slightly with one of its brightly coloured yellow eyes looking at Michel. “Are you alright” he said in a calm friendly tone. Michel nodded his head in response. Turning its attention over towards the behemoth that’s stood before him, the cladded warrior raised his sword and pointed it in the direction of the AI. “You” it said in a spiteful tone. Michel still confused and suffering from pain slowly made it to his feet still holding onto his left arm. The warrior in response put out his left hand still keeping his eyes squarely focused on the AI. “You must stay back.” Michel took a few steps backward as the warrior lay his arm down beside him. “I shall deal with this monstrosity.” The warrior leaped into the air sword drawn with its crisp white cape and long winding yellow hair from its helm wafting in the middle of the vortex of clouds. Suddenly lifting up his shield facing it to the clouds a large burst of light engulfed the area. The clouds vanished, as glimmers of light rained down on Michel softly, healing his wounds as they contacted his skin. The AI voice became enraged. “How could you be here” it said angrily. “I shall not let you intervene, Dynamo Colossus attack now, Static Impact.” The mighty Giant slammed its two hands together creating a shock wave that was sent hurtling towards the warrior, in response he placed his shield in front blocking the shockwaves path. The electric pulse bounced right back towards the giant as the symbol on the warrior’s shield began to glow. Pointing his sword towards the giant, the symbol surrounded it, binding its limbs together. Thrusting his arms aside the warrior charged forward before spinning around wildly as he came down slashing the chest of the giant multiple times leaving huge gashes glowing with the neon blue energy. Landing firmly on the ground the warrior turned its back on the giant as he began to walk towards Michel, placing his sword on his back. As he began to walk he muttered quietly. “Eternal Shine.” The gashes on the giant’s chest suddenly light up in a bright light causing it to explode, the explosion was bound by symbol that surrounded it, like a force field, it compressed the fireball into a huge column of blazing fury. The counter on the AI dropped down to 0 as its light faded. Now standing in front of Michel the warrior looked down towards him, while Michel only looked up in confusion. “How can you be here?” asked Michel. “You’re from my dream, so how can you be here?” The light of the AI slowly came back on in the same devilish crimson red. “I shall not let you live” it shouted, the lens of the AI shot forth a bolt of crimson energy, the warrior rapidly turned around throwing his shield. The shield flew down the path of the beam splitting it in two causing both halves to go around Michel and the warrior. The shield then buried itself in the lens of the AI shutting off the power for good. The destroyed lens now sparking from electric shorts as the warrior knelt down towards Michel placing its hand on his shoulder. “I am here to ensure your safety” said the warrior looking into his eyes. Walking over to the centre of the field he then turned his head slightly towards Michel. “We shall meet again when the time comes.” A circle of light surrounded the warrior shooting upwards; Michel shielded his face from the blinding light until it slowly began to fade. With the tower of light gone, the warrior had vanished, leaving no trace of him behind, all accept his shield which still remained imbedded in the AI. Michel looked on confused, as it soon began to dissolve into light particles floating up to the heavens. With the shield having mysteriously disappeared Michel noticed card on top of his deck was glowing, picking it up and looking at it his confusion grew as the card was the same as the shield held by the warrior. Michel stared at the strange card as Cole ran over towards him while the guard called over support. With Cole escorting Michel off the field they made their way back to the city block amidst the tall structures, all the while Michel was still staring, his mind riddled with thoughts. Walking under the large monitor above the gateway they made their way to a nearby bench avoiding those nearby as calmly sat down. “So what is it that has you so freaked out Michel?” asked Cole as he leant over with both elbows on his knees. “You’ve been staring at that card for ages.” Michel’s hand began to shake slightly. “It’s…I…that dream.” “What dream?” “That warrior…The one who appeared in front of my eye’s…The one who saved me. He was in my dream I had last night.” “You sure?” “Yes I’m sure, he was there in my dream, and he was there right in front of me.” Cole leant back in a carefree fashion with a puzzled look on his face. “I think you need to take some rest.” Michel suddenly stopped shaking and looked over towards Cole. “Just what do you mean by that?” “No it’s not that, it’s just you have been through a rough time today, I think it’s wise for you to get some rest.” Michel slowly got up and walked towards the building entrance. “There is one thing I don’t understand.” Michel soon stopped in his tracks. “Just what was it you muttered to yourself during that duel?” Michel lowered his head putting his right hand on his left arm while looking at the ground, wild thoughts began to rush through his mind. “It was nothing. I think we both should get some rest, I understand it was painful to watch, but you don’t need to worry, just get some sleep and we will see each other again in the morning.” Letting go of his arm Michel slowly walked off into the distance leaving Cole in his regular laid back attitude staring at the sky thinking to himself. I’m not sure what happened during our time apart. One thing is certain. Michel. You’ve changed. CrusaderNova 20:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Show-like Fanfiction Category:PG-13-rated stories Category:Stories Category:Stories with Dueling Category:Stories in Progress